Nothing
by akid4ever83
Summary: Seth and Marissa thrown in with some Ryan, Summer and Sadie. Made for an intresting events


AN: I do not own the OC. If I did things would have turned out different with everything on the show. I had this crazy idea for a fanfic, and had to get it out. A little back history that you might need to know, Ryan and Sadie were in love, but they did break up, Marissa is still alive, Summer an Seth broke up. I think that is pretty much all. Enjoy and please review.

--------

He hated the fact that she could lie, but he hated it even more that she could lie right in front of him. Lie to everyone about what she had been up to the past year. He knew better she was not on some cruise with her father. She had not spent the past year rebuilding a relationship with her dad. No that was all lies. Lies that she told people because she could not face that truth. She could not face the truth that she was miserable. That she had given up the most important person in her life.

If she were to admit that, then she would have to admit everything that had happen the past year. Instead she was just as happy to lie about everything, act like she was in love with the guy she was suppose to love, she had her best friend back, and well him. He was just the person she would rather forget. Truth be told as much as he thought this meeting would be different it was just what he had expected it to be.

They all talked about college, about the year that had passed. He also lied about that though, but it was not for the same reason. He lied, because he had been pulled into this web of lies. Lies that he told his parents, his friends, and even the girl that he loved. He lied to everyone, and once again another lie was about to come out of his mouth. "This has been fun, but I should have left a while ago."

"Why don't you stay here?" Summer asked him.

He wanted to he really did, but he was no longer the kid that he was a year ago. He could not stay out all night, or not care what time he comes home. He could not just go away for a weekend or call off work because he partied to hard the night before. No there would be no more night like that. "I can't," he said firmly as he stood up from the table. "I give you guys a call." He walked out of the dinner, and felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. That was until he heard his name being called. He turned around to face the one person he least wanted to speak to right now. "Is there something wrong Seth?"

"Why would you say that Summer? All because I can't sit in a dinner all night talking, because I have a life outside the fab four now," he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You just seem unhappy Seth," she said as she looked down at the ground for a moment before she looked up at him again. "I know that you didn't spend the past year traveling the US with Anna, because I saw her on campus. I did not tell your parents though because I figure that you had a reason. I know you do not love me any more Seth, but I hope to god that we can at least be friends. I would like to help if I can."

He watched her speak and as much as he wanted to break down and tell her, everything his mind had been so tightly webbed into this web of lies that unless someone already knew the truth he could not tell it. "Summer you wouldn't understand. For the first time in my life what is making me unhappy doesn't have to do with you, or them," he said as he looked at Ryan and Marissa. There was another lie to add into his story. "But you know what I'm going to be fine Summer. I am going to get though this as I have gotten though everything this year. On my own." He said as he walked away from Summer. He was not only walking away from Summer, but he was walking away from the life he had one knew, the life that made him happy.

------

He slipped the key into the door of the apartment that had become his home. It was just a small two bedroom, but it was home. On the other side of that door, he did not have to lie to anyone, because everyone knew the truth. The truth that he could not hide from. The old lady down the hall knew the truth, but that was just because he needed some help one day, but truth be told she was close to death any way so it really didn't matter. As he opened the door to his apartment, he felt at home.

As he walked inside, he could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen, and heard a fate tune being sung. "I'm home," he said as he placed his keys on the table along with his wallet, and cell phone. She had been busy tonight he noticed all the jewelry on the table, and that the wash still needed to be done. He picked up the basket and walked by the kitchen. "I'll be right out."

He placed the dirty clothes in the washer before folding the clothes that had been left in the drier. It had been his turn to do them anyway. As he folds the clothes, he picked up a little t-shirt. "I love my daddy," it read with a dark blue font. He loved that shirt, and how small it was, but as he finished folding the clothes. He placed them in the basket. He left them there as he walked into the bedroom. He smiled down at the little buddle of joy that slept in the crib. He was everything that he had hoped for but a bit of sadness washed over him as he realized he would not know the one person he should.

"You okay?" he heard a voice say from the doorway. He turned around to notice her standing just outside of his room. She was his life saviors for as much as he did not want to admit it he needed help.

He walked out of the room before speaking. "I shouldn't have gone tonight," he said as he leaned against the wall. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "It was hell Sadie. It was like everything that had happen this year was a dream. She would not look at me, would not even admit to spending time with me. It was like we never talked. I don't expect us to go back to the life we had, but I at least would like a friendship."

The words just come out of his mouth and it felt good to finally say what had been bugging him all night long. He wanted her to say something, but instead she just placed her hand on his back and led him into the living room. They sat down on the floor facing one another. Like they did every night when they wanted to talk.

"It's just not right. It is not like I am asking her to be part of Justin life, but I think she should at least stop by to see him some time. She could fall in love with him with just the smallest glance, but it is like to her he is not even alive. You know that ring I had you make for her?"

"Yeah," Sadie said as she reached over to hold Seth's hand.

"She didn't even have it on. Not as a ring, or even on a necklace like this," he said as he pulled it out from under his shirt. It was just a plain silver ring with the name Justin Cohen 8-30-2007. "She can't stand to bare that, but yet she can act like she is in love with Ryan." He said. He had not meant to say his name, and as it slipped off his tongue, he knew that he had said too much. It was part of the lies that he lived, he was in love with Marissa, and said was in love with Ryan. Part of the deal though was that he would help her get over Ryan and she would help him get over Marissa. They both knew it would not happen though.

He knew it right from the start, but they enjoyed each other company more then anything at this time in their life. She was a good friend, great in bed, and was great with Justin. He hoped for Justin sake that she might stay around, but that was not for now. They never lived in the future just in the now. Now he needed her more than anything.

------------

Justin could not sleep and neither could he. Neither one of them had slept though a full night in the past three months. It just was not the same with out her here with them. The clock on the TV said 3:30 and he knew that in three hours, he would have to get up for work, but three hours was not enough time anyway. He picked up his cell phone, and keys and head outside for a while.

It was the only time of the night where he felt free from life worries as her and Justin walked around outside. It was not long ago that he would have his skateboard, and he hoped one day to enjoy the peace of night alone with his board. Maybe one day he would teach Justin how to ride and nights when they could not sleep, they could skate together. Right now, though he was content with this.

He felt his phone go off in his pocket and without even looking, he picked it up and said, "I'll be up in a few."

It was not Sadie on the other end though instead he heard Marissa voice, "Seth."

"Yeah," he said as he sat down on the beach and held Justin in his lap.

"Is everything okay?"

He wanted to lie to tell her yes, but he could not lie to her. Not to the person he cared about. "Not really, but I just tough though it until things get better."

"I want to make them better," she said.

"You can't," he said. The only way to make it better was to break though the web of lies, and they were too thick to do that.

"I broke up with Ryan tonight. I told him that I did not love him anymore, and that we could never be together again. I told him there was a secret in my life that had to come clean, and once I got all the pieces together I would tell him," she said.

He knew she was telling the truth. He could always tell when she was, because it did not happen often. He knew all her lies and this was not one of them. "But what if the truth isn't what people want to know? What if the truth isn't as good as the lies?"

"What do you mean Seth?"

"I mean I have more to lose then you Marissa. I have Justin, I have my family, and I have," he could not say it. Saying her names would just add to the lies even more at this point. "I have someone in my life."

She did not say anything for a moment, and she softly said, "Do you love her?"

"No," he said. He could never love Sadie. Sadie was just a girl who needed to be saved as much as he needed to be saved. They both knew it was not going anywhere.

"Then what is there to lose?"

He thought about it for a moment. She was right there was nothing to lose with Sadie beside a friendship, and he knew they could not lose that. They had both agreed the no matter what they would stay friends. There was nothing to lose in telling the truth. He did not have his family at this point, and his only friend was Sadie. So if they told the world they truth and they did not accept it he would be left alone in this world with Justin Marissa and Sadie. How bad could that be? "nothing" he said.

It was a simple word, but they both knew that it meant they were willing to give this a shot.


End file.
